Silver Stripe/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Silver Stripe |hunter=Silver Stripe |warrior=Silver Stripe |note}} |mother=Slate |father=Gray Wing |brothers=Black Ear, White Tail |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Path of Stars, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown }} Silver Stripe is a short-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''Path of Stars :Silver Stripe is born to Gray Wing and Slate along with her siblings, White Tail and Black Ear. Although not named yet, she purrs alongside Black Ear. :She sleeps at Slate's belly, along with her siblings, as Slate discusses Slash with Gray Wing. Silver Stripe stirs in her sleep as White Tail mews. :On the way to the Gathering, Clover mentions Silver Stripe and her siblings because she worries that she won't get to meet them due to the cold weather. :When Slash and his cats raid the WindClan camp Slate yowls for her kits, calling their names. Silver Stripe and White Tail emerge from the gorse wall telling their mother they hid like she said, Silver Stripe expresses her concern that she thought her mother was killed. Slate brings Silver Stripe close to her telling the young she-cat that she was very brave. :When Black Ear is found by Clear Sky he asks if Silver Stripe and her brother are alright. Clear Sky reassures the kit telling him his siblings are safe and sound. :As she waits in the camp for news of her brother, she huddles next to Gray Wing and asks him if Slate is coming back as she has been gone for ages. When Black Ear returns she runs up to him exclaiming that White Tail said he had been eaten by Slash. :As Gray Wing is settling into his nest, she charges in with her siblings telling Gray Wing that Clear Sky saved Black Ear. When Wind Runner appears to say goodbye to Gray Wing, Silver Stripe is confused as to why she is acting like this. :As the idea of Clans is discussed, Silver Stripe says Thunder's group must be called ThunderClan. Gray Wing tells Silver Stripe to be brave and take care of her mother just as he is dying. When Gray Wing is dead, Silver Stripe and her siblings cling to his body. In the ''Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Moth Flight, Willow Tail, and Spotted Fur search for Silver Stripe after she and her siblings leave camp on Moth Flight's watch. When she is found, she is trapped in a small tunnel near the gorge, at the RiverClan border. The entrance to the tunnel is too small for any of the cats to fit in. Once the entrance has been dug away, Moth Flight climbs in and rescues Silver Stripe, she then apologizes for running off. On their journey back they meet Red Claw, and Silver Stripe asks who he is and Moth Flight tells her he was just a SkyClan cat. :When they return to WindClan Silver Stripe is greeted by her mother, who was worried about them. She is happy to see Moth Flight when she returns from her journey and comments on how Micah smells different. Silver Stripe is wedged in the gorse of the medicine cat's den wall when Moth Flight removes her telling her to climb elsewhere. Sliver Stripe asks Moth Flight what the herb Black Ear had sniffed was, and when Moth Flight gets the name and use wrong, Silver Stripe asks why Reed Tail is not the medicine cat. Silver Stripe and her siblings are then shooed out of the den. :When Moth Flight is leaving camp to get catmint, Silver Stripe appears with her siblings, wanting to go with Moth Flight to the Twolegplace. Reed Tail is with them trying to distract the kits by saying he will take them out on the moor later when Slate wakes up. Her brother Black Ear is hopeful but Silver Stripe complains saying she is always too tired. When Holly mentions mice Silver Stripe is the first to reply to wanting one and runs over to get them. :Silver Stripe is later seen when she is playing with Black Ear and White Tail in Slate's den. Later, they are seen playing on the gorse wall. When the announcement of Moth Flight visiting RiverClan reaches the Clan, Slate is worried about her kits health. Silver Stripe protests saying that they never get sick. :She is mentioned by Moth Flight when she is telling Micah how to find out what is wrong with Tiny Branch. Moth Flight says Silver Stripe always sneezes when she has been playing near heather flowers. :When Moth Flight returns from ShadowClan Silver Stripe and her siblings are mentioned by Slate. She tells Moth Flight how she would hardly recognize them as they had grown so much. Silver Stripe then comes bounding over with her brothers. When Moth Flight comments on how beautiful she is looking, Silver Stripe disagrees saying she will be the best hunter in WindClan. :She is helping her brother teach Spider Paw the hunters crouch in the sandy hollow, as Moth Flight watches over them. She grows impatient and asks Black Ear if they can pounce. Meanwhile Moth Flight mentions her when she is thinking that Honey Pelt will get stuck in a rabbit hole, like Silver Stripe, if he sneaks out of camp. :On the way to Fourtrees, Silver Stripe and her siblings are rushing to get there as it is their first Gathering. Silver Stripe asks her mother if they can go talk to the other Clans. When her mother says yes, Silver Stripe races off with her brothers. :Moth Flight tells Rocky that Silver Stripe and her brothers will need to get comfrey to line his nest, since they can go on the moor. :When Windstar is organizing patrols, she tells Dust Muzzle to train Silver Stripe because her stalking needs work. Silver Stripe then asks Storm Pelt if they can hunt lapwings. Storm Pelt tells her that they are hard to catch and that she should stick to mice. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo : Shadowstar's Life'' : Trivia Interesting facts *Silver Stripe is the cat who named ThunderClan. *She has rogue blood via Slate. Mistakes *She was mistakenly called a tom. *She was mistakenly called Silver Pelt. *She is mistakenly called a kit when she was fully-grown twice. Character pixels Quotes External links * * * * Notes and references Notes Category:Main article pages